


Keep Me in Your Glow

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Singing, Tumblr Prompt, birthday shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: written for @packitandgo on tumblr for the prompt "but I want to hear you sing"





	Keep Me in Your Glow

**Author's Note:**

> title from Kacey Musgraves "Golden Hour"

It’s Marc’s birthday, and he celebrated in the usual way - by parading himself through the Second Citadel announcing to anyone who would listen that it was, in fact, his birthday. Most people ignore him or give him the side-eye he probably deserves, but it’s  _ his  _ birthday, and damn if that’s not an excuse to get away with some self-importance. His last stop of the day is the barracks. Talfryn gives him a sickened look and declares that he’ll be waiting for his brother in the nearby tavern when he’s finished bothering the knights that definitely want absolutely nothing to do with the  _ salamander  _ knight. 

He’s surprised to find the barracks nearly empty, two or three knights polishing their armor in the tack room, and one on the training course - an imposing, stalwart figure he recognizes instantly as Sir Angelo. Ignoring the offended looks he gets from the other, stranger knights, he urges Dampierre forward through the tack room and onto the training course outside. 

“Why, if it isn’t the brave Sir Angelo!” Marc rides over to where Angelo is training, swinging his sword and… not wearing a shirt. Not that that’s important information. Just something he notices.

Sir Angelo falls out of his fighting stance and turns, flashing a blinding smile when he sees who it is. “Friend Sir Marc! What a pleasant surprise on this fine afternoon!” 

“It sure is, big guy! And y’know what else is pleasant? It’s my birthday!”

“Why, Sir Marc, this is fantastic news! We must celebrate the occasion! We will have the  _ best  _ of times!” Angelo pumps his fists in the air and Marc laughs. 

“You’re absolutely right! And you know how we should start? What I  _ really _ want for my birthday?” Marc leans down to whisper conspiratorially in Angelo’s ear. “I want someone to sing me a birthday song.”

Angelo pulls away to look at him and booms back, “Well, Sir Marc, I am confident that we can find someone to sing for you! In fact I think I know just the person!! Damien’s fiance, Rilla of Exile, whom I believe you know, happens to have a  _ lovely  _ voice that should work just fine!” 

Marc blinks for a moment, and then begins to splutter as Sir Angelo marches off towards the gate out of the course. He spurs Dampierre after the giant man and heads him off, turning his horse around to face Sir Angelo. “Uh… Sir Angelo, I don’t really think going to all that trouble is necessary. I think we have a perfectly fine voice right here!” 

Sir Angelo’s brow furrows and he looks around, and his gaze settles on Dampierre. “Really? ...You don’t mean to tell me that your horse can sing?” 

“Wha- no, no no. I mean,  _ you _ , Sir Angelo!” 

Angelo splutters for a moment, “But- I - Oh,  _ no _ , Sir Marc, I couldn’t possibly, oh saints, no, no!”

Marc puts on his best pouty face and, despite the fact that he’s about a head taller than Angelo on Dampierre, attempts to look up at Angelo through his fluttering eyelashes, “Now, Sir Angelo, you wouldn’t deny a man his birthday wish, would you?”

Angelo shuffles his feet in the dirt a little shyly, and Marc’s heart flutters as he sees the knight’s ears turn pink. “No, I… I suppose not, Friend Sir Marc.”

And then Angelo looks up and meets his eyes with a determined gleam. And then he’s singing. He’s looking at Marc and he’s singing and suddenly Marc thinks he’s made a mistake. This is  _ far _ too intimate what was he  _ thinking?? _

Angelo’s voice is low and sweet and thick as honey and it reverberates through the air and through him and he can no longer process anything but Angelo’s gentle eyes and the sound of his voice. He’s not even sure what Angelo is singing, but that isn’t important, because Angelo is singing it to  _ him _ .  _ For him.  _

Too soon the song is over, and neither of them speak. Marc doesn’t know what to say and now that he isn’t singing Angelo’s gaze has retreated bashfully to the ground at his feet. They stand in silence for a minute, and finally Marc breaks the silence with the only thing he can think of, “Anyone ever tell you you’ve got a nice voice, big guy?” He claps a hand on the other knight’s (still bare) shoulder, and spurs Dampierre into motion. “C’mon. Talfryn’s waiting for me in the tavern, come have a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr


End file.
